The Monsters of Madagascar (Movie)
In an unknown land, a young vampire – Dracula – defies the laws of nature to save three eggs the other monsters believe to be doomed. After saving them from a pack of leopard seals and accidentally setting himself adrift on an iceberg, the eggs hatch into a Frankenstein named Frank, a mummy named Murray, and a werewolf named Wayne. Some years later, the monsters decide to leave the circus to celebrate Frank, Murray, and Wayne's birthday by breaking into Fort Knox in order to treat them to a discontinued snack called "Cheezy Dibbles". In the vending machine of their break room. Despite this, Murray begins to feel out of place with the team, as he is described as being the "secretary/mascot". Suddenly, they are abducted by the machine and sent to Venice, Italy by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, a renowned geneticist who removes his human disguise and reveals he is actually a pig named Leonard, who has grown resentful of monsters after he had been shunned from every monster museum in the world because of cute monsters. Wayne steals Leonard's collection of snow globes along with a canister of a green substance called the Medusa Serum before the four escape and are chased through the canals and streets of Venice by Leonard's henchmen. When cornered, they are rescued by a group of characters from an Arctic elite undercover interspecies task force agency called "The North Wind" consisting of their leader, an orange fox whose name is Nick Wilde, a muppet demolitionist named Bert, a starfish named Patrick Star, and an intelligent hand named Miley. Their mission is to help animals who can't help themselves. At their hideout, their communication systems are hacked by Leonard, who reveals that he has an enormous supply of the Medusa Serum and that he intends to capture the monsters out of every museum he was kicked out of. Not wanting the monsters' help, Nick darts the group and sends the group to their most remote base but the monsters awaken mid-flight and crash land in the Sahara Desert before making their way to Shanghai, which they mistake for Dublin, Ireland. Discovering Leonard's next target in Shanghai using Leonard's snowglobe collection, the monsters ship themselves to their current location and make their way to the museum. Disguising himself as a mermaid-tailed mummy (a tourist attraction) to distract Leonard from his real target, Murray himself is captured along with the Shanghai penguins after the North Wind arrives to put a stop to Dave's plan. The monsters take the North Wind's high-tech plane to give chase, but accidentally self-destruct the machine. They manage to track Murray to an island though, using a device planted on him when Nick darted them before planting them in a flight to Madagascar. Meanwhile, on the island, Leonard demonstrates his way to genetically mutate the monsters into hideous monsters as an effort to make humans disgusted by them as revenge. Dracula and Nick argue on the best means to rescue the captives and stop Leonard, settling on Nick's plan of a frontal assault and Dracula agrees to act as a diversion. During the break-in, Frankenstein and Wayne disappear and Dracula is left alone. The North Wind manages to corner Leonard in his lair only to be captured by Leonard's henchmen as well as Dracula. Leonard demonstrates his mutation ray at full power on Frank, Murray, and Wayne, apparently disintegrating them with the beam, but unbeknownst to them they escape at the last minute by using a paper clip Murray swallowed earlier. The three rescue the North Wind members, who want to regroup due to lack of equipment, but Frank, Murray, and Wayne, not wanting to leave anyone behind goes to stop Leonard. As Leonard's submarine docks at New York with the promise of returning the monster he found to the museum, he turns the ray on the rest of the monsters, mutating them all into hideous monsters. The city erupts into chaos as the brainwashed, mutated monsters run amok on the terrified human crowd. Getting the senses back into Dracula, with the help of Frank and Wayne, Murray decides to connect himself into the ray to return them to normal. They turn all the monsters back to normal in one huge blast. Murray is left mutated from the machine while the rest of the monsters are restored to normal. Despite his strange new look, the monsters show their gratitude and new-found respect for Murray. Leonard (who was caught in the blast) has been turned into a pipsqueak version of himself and is trapped in a snow globe where he is admired by a little girl. Finally seeing one another as equals, Nick promises to grant the monsters anything they want. The monsters are given their own jet packs and they then fly off above the clouds looking for their next adventure. In a mid-credits scene, the monsters return to the circus and plug Skunk into the ray and use him to revert Murray back to normal. Skunk does not appear to show any side effects from the ray until he manages to swallow King Louie whole, much to King Louie's delight. Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Movie Spoofs